rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Blake Belladonna/History
__TOC__ Pre-Beacon Academy White Fang In Black and White, Blake tells Sun Wukon that she was practically "born into" the White Fang organization. From early in her life, she was involved in the organization's protests against unfair and discriminatory treatment of Faunus. It is clear that she continued as an active supporter of the organization despite its turn to militancy approximately five years before she enrolled at Beacon Academy. Despite her later-expressed misgivings at the organization trying to gain respect through fear, she fought alongside other members of the organization and was clearly trained to become a proficient guerilla fighter. "Black" Trailer Blake is first seen assisting in the raiding of a cargo train owned by the Schnee Dust Company, carrying shipments of Dust. She appears to have a connection to a masked man named Adam. During the raid, Black helps Adam fight off an army of AK-130 Androids in order to reach the cargo hold to find what Adam was looking for. However, when Adam plans on blowing the train up, along with the crew, Blake starts to have doubts. They are then attacked by a Spider Droid and forced outside, where Blake distracts it long enough for Adam to charge an attack and destroy it. When he turns around, Blake decides to sever their connection and the train car, saying goodbye as the train pulls away without Adam. Blake later tells Sun Wukon: "I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence. Instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress." RWBY Welcome to Beacon The Shining Beacon Blake is present at the first day at Beacon Academy, reading a book in the landing area. She is seen to coolly verbally attack Weiss Schnee, using the Schnee Dust Company's bad reputation as a base for her insults. After Weiss leaves the area, Ruby Rose comments on the encounter, only to find that Blake had left. The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 After all the students are dismissed and sent to bed, Ruby and Yang Xiao Long spot her in a corner, reading a book. Ruby, forced by Yang to talk to her and make friends, is dragged over to where Blake is. Though the conversation is awkward at first, Ruby and Blake start to warm up to each other and seem to become friends somewhat, though Weiss interrupts the conversation and causes an argument once more. Knowing she won't be able to continue her book, Blake blows out the candles beside her. Beacon Academy Initiation The First Step Although she is never directly seen in this episode, Kerry Shawcross tweeted that Blake was one of the silhouettes shown in the Beacon Cliffs launch lineup. This tweet, however, possibly was a joke made to address the commotion caused by Blake's absence. The First Step, Pt.2 While Blake doesn't make an actual appearance in this episode, Ruby Rose contemplates having her as her partner, as they both seem to like books. However because of Blake's quiet nature, Ruby fears she wouldn't be able to hold a conversation with her. The Emerald Forest She is seen running through the shadow of the forest while Yang is searching for a partner. After Yang is confronted by two Ursas and knocks one far away with a series of punches, she turns to the other one. Before she can attack, it is swiftly defeated by one quick strike from Blake and her Gambol Shroud. The two smile at each other and Yang says she could have taken him. The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 Blake and Yang make it to the temple, where they discover the relics, which Blake notes are just chess pieces. They walk around the temple, making note that some pairs have already found the temple, as well as study the pieces up close. Blake seems uninterested in which piece they pick, so when Yang suggests taking a yellow knight, Blake half-heartedly agrees. However when the two hear a girly scream, Yang asks Blake if she heard it and what they should do. Blake on the other hand seems distracted by something else as Ruby is seen flying through the air towards the temple. Players and Pieces As Blake and Yang stand by the temple, Blake starts to notice all the strange things going on, like Ruby falling from the sky, Nora riding on the back of an Ursa to the temple, and Pyrrha being chased by a Death Stalker. As Weiss flies overhead on a Nevermore, Blake says she is going to fall (which she eventually does). Blake then follows the rest of the students to an old structure on the cliffside and helps Ren defend Nora from the Death Stalker before retreating with the others. Nora then accidently knocks Blake off the broken pathway, but she manages to swing onto the Nevermore and hit it multiple times with little damage. Ruby then comes up with a plan and uses Blake's ribbon to act as a large slingshot, with Weiss launching Ruby at the Nevermore and allowing Ruby to defeat it. Once they return to Beacon, Blake is assigned to Team RWBY. Start of Classes The Badge and The Burden After rooming with her team, Blake wakes up with an uncharacteristic enthusiasm. Blake points out that they need to unpack, holding a suitcase that accidentally opens up and the contents fall to the floor, prompting her to say they need to clean as well. They begin setting up their belongings, with Blake organizing her bookshelf until she takes out a book titled Ninjas of Love, but quickly puts it in a hidden location, apparently wary of someone seeing it. When Ruby suggests making bunk beds, Blake agrees stating that it would be more efficient. Blake later runs out of the room with Yang and Ruby after Weiss points out class starts in five minutes and rushes out herself. Once in Professor Port's lecture, she seems uninterested in the teachers lecture on the Grimm. The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2 As Weiss faces off against the Boarbatusk in Professor Port's class, Blake gives her encouragement with the rest of her teammates, waving a small Team RWBY flag and tells her to "fight well." She is later seen in their dorm room asleep in the bottom bunk under Yang. Jaunedice Blake is seen sitting with her team, alongside Team JNPR reading a book during lunchtime, while Nora Valkyrie tells a story about her dream, to which she is heavily ignoring. She then closes her book, after seeing how Cardin is treating Velvet. She then agrees with Pyrrha's agreement on how she hates people that hurt others, such as Cardin and his team, but mentions that he's not the only person she can't stand or take in to see how rude or mean they are to other people. Jaunedice, Pt.2 Blake is seen attending a history class in Bartholomew's class. She is sitting next to Pyrrha where both explain on a particular battle fought in a war, involving the Faunus. Blake mentions how Faunus were able to obtain victory, shortly after Pyrrha mentioned that Faunus have night vision. She then says that if he had paid attention in class, he wouldn't be remembered as a failure, angering Cardin. Forever Fall (episode) Blake is seen in the Forever Fall forest alongside her team listening to Glynda Goodwitch who comments on the forest and their assignment, given to them by Professor Peach. After the teams go to search for sap, she is seen alongside Ruby, who is collecting sap, while she stares at her teammate with her hand on her cheek, while standing on her toes. Forever Fall, Pt.2 Blake was briefly seen alongside Yang. Under orders from Ruby, she and Yang went to get Glynda to warn her of the Ursa. Vytal Festival The Stray Blake notices and is captivated by Sun Wukong in Downtown Vale. Before and after this incident, Weiss states her claim about how the White Fang is nothing but a group of anti-human Faunus. From this, Blake bursts with emotion and unknowingly exclaims that they were tired of being pushed around. She then meets up with Sun Wukong, stating that he wants to know more about her. Black and White At a café, Blake explains her involvement and departure from White Fang to Sun Wukong. They then head to a harbor and witness White Fang collaborating with a human, which confuses Blake. Blake tries to use her previous ties to the White Fang to get them to stop, but is forced to fight off both them and Roman. Although she is aided by Wukong, Roman manages to match their combined efforts, only to stop when Ruby and Penny arrive on the scene. Afterwards, she meets up with the remainder of the team and reconciles with Weiss. Category:History pages